Foxes and Elephants
by Silverwing013
Summary: If Kurama had a...


Silverwing013:

_This is partly a note on my love of Kurama comments..._  
><em>A twinge of Kuwabara asking Kurama on what other animals (besides a fox and butterfly) he could turn into...<em>  
><em>A big chunk of a saying taken the wrong way...<em>  
><em>and mostly on if Kurama had a...er, that will ruin the end.<em>

_And, it is not really meant to be taken too seriously. But let's see who agrees with my take on this, hm?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Foxes and Elephants<span>**

You can avoid the issue of the large elephant in the room, but the elephant sure as hell is not going to avoid you.

It was a human saying someone in Kurama's demonic life had quoted and twisted, to make reference to the fox demon.

Years later, Kurama still felt this held truth. He could blend into the room only so well, he knew others were merely avoiding the issue of him not fitting in and he being the concern they ignored. It was a piece of information he thrived on. Both then and now he would sit back observing the room, occasionally poking a stick at the others in the room. Like hell he would avoid their issues like they avoided the issues of him.

They would make marvelous reactions, but continue to steadfastly avoid what he brought up.

I mean, this was the same man who continued to mock observations between Hiei and Yukina, using information gained years ago when Hiei spoke in his sleep of her.

Speaking up on Hiei joining the group since they were all practically family.  
>"Why yes Hiei, why don't you join us? We're practically family after all."<p>

Tempting ire when Hiei gave him gifts, meant for his sister.  
>"Hiei...I can't accept this. I value our friendship and all we've been through...But I'm not interested in you that way."<br>"You fool! I'm not giving my stone to you!"

Dropping hints to Kuwabara on the relationship.  
>"And to think one day they could be in-laws."<p>

And yet, Hiei still remained, ignoring the fact Kurama was poking at the sensitive points around the fire demon. Avoiding mentioning the elephant, the issue of Kurama's twisted fun as the red head continued to never let the issue die; continuing to make sure he never avoided the issues of others.

The issue of Yusuke being a very ineffective detective, no, he never left that alone either. It was a direct poke to both Spirit World and Yusuke.  
>"All the while we've been thinking you were a brilliant strategist. When really, you're just a lucky fool."<p>

It always was never mentioned on how badly a fighter Yusuke was, so Kurama kindly stepped up to do so.  
>"Yusuke, you need a plan B."<p>

There was the time when the boy needed to rescue Kuwabara and it nearly went to killing his best friend…by accident.  
>"Your car's about to be impounded! Spirit Gun! Oh, crap! I forgot about Kuwabara!"<br>"Really, Yusuke. How could you shoot a blast that big without thinking it would kill everyone on board, including him?"  
>"I was mad!"<p>

The boy never really thought things over it was scarily worrisome, yet no one said so.  
>"I'm going to use my shotgun and blast them!"<br>"Wait, let's use our heads."  
>"What, you want me to head butt them!"<p>

Did no one remember what was almost to be in the Demon World, even after all their time together and Yusuke should have really known better?  
>"You haven't changed at all, Yusuke. Only, this time, your impedious nature may trigger a full-scale war."<p>

Yusuke was just so unfitting to be a hero it was ridiculous. The boy never even woke up to fight for others unless it suited him.  
>"After all the explosions, a stink wakes him."<p>

When Hiei was beginning to make friends, others would have avoided that issue, but hell if Kurama left the people in the room alone.  
>"Hiei is going through a tricky change, it appears he is beginning to like you."<p>

Or when Hiei was being idiotic, who would never ignore that?  
>"Kurama and Hiei aren't dumb enough to fall into a trap like that."<br>"Yes, or scream the word "Hot"."

People avoided mentioning the obvious, but Kurama still felt like a rampaging elephant, insistent to make others take notice. Yet they still avoided the issue. So he continued to rampage around the room as they all tried to look away.

Kurama even took shots at Spirit World using Botan as their useful messenger. The search for Hiei was a most enjoyable thing for him as he kept insulting her uses.  
>"But, can't Hiei simply deceive it by manipulating his energy?"<p>

And…  
>"It's too bad I don't carry around a locket of his hair."<p>

Even Kuwabara's comments at the search of Hiei were not to be avoided.  
>"You're hardly the one for random outbursts."<p>

So when Koenma revealed Kurama's spirit beast hatching…Kurama was going to point out the elephant in the room as well.

The very large, vibrant red and green polka dotted elephant.

No one said anything about the elephant in the room of course. They stared for a moment and then all began looking about the room, avoiding mention of the elephant and Kurama.

So his nice spirit beast began whapping at everyone in the room with its trunk.

Laughing, Kurama pointed out what everyone was hopping about to avoid its trunk and never saying a word on why his spirit beast was such a ridiculous colored elephant.

"You can avoid the issue of the large elephant in the room, but the elephant sure as hell is not going to avoid you," he said with a smirk.


End file.
